Triangle
by Itadakimasu
Summary: In a bid to get Inu-yasha jealous, Kagome warms up to both Miroku and Sesshoumaru, but when Inu-yasha's reaction is none, she begins to lose hope, only to end up being attracted to the other two...review please!


AN: Just to say, don't worry, the next chapter of Adoption, The Job and Maybe If are going to be out this week. I don't know why I created this story ^_~

-_-_-_-

It wasn't quite that he was ignoring her that Kagome felt an extra sensation of panic, it was the way he was looking around with his eyes on the ground and his ears twitching that caused her to shudder. 

"Inu-yasha, what's wrong?" she asked him, time and again to no gain of her own. It was useless to talk to him, just as it was useless to try and provoke him to do anything but stare. 

"Ne…Inu-yasha, talk to me, why don't you?" She began to get slightly irritated at the young hanyou, for truthfully, she wanted to barge in on his little day dream so that he would speak. 

"Kagome-sama, I suggest that you leave Inu-yasha alone for a while. Who knows what that idiot is thinking about," Miroku said to her, but even his small comments of Inu-yasha being an idiot did not provoke the hanyou. 

"Hey, Inu-yasha, you're day-dreaming about Kagome, right?" Shippou asked him, popping out all of a sudden on top of his head. Not even the slightest reaction occurred. 

"It's impossible, isn't it? Let's just leave, everyone. He's either gone deaf, or he's gone mute, but my guess is that he's gone deaf. He wouldn't be alive now, would he, if he were mute? Who would be here with us to annoy ourselves then?" Kagome laughed bitterly at her own comment and drove the group away from the still-born Inu-yasha. Today had not started out as a good day. Maybe it was the previous meeting with Kouga, or the fact that she had been saved by the wolf-demon from Naraku's attack that had made Inu-yasha so futilely expressionless, but even then, he should've at least been angry. Kagome shrug her shoulders slightly and stuck her tongue at out Inu-yasha before finally heading back towards Kaede's shed, she sighed tiredly and rested against the cool, wooden planks that made up the wall.

"Kagome-sama?"

"What is it, Miroku?" 

"Oh, never mind, I don't think it would be appropriate to say to you."

"Miroku!" Sango yelped, she held out her boomerang and masterfully slid the crook of it to latch onto the poor priest's neck. 

"If you must know, Sango-san," he said through gasped chokes, "I was not going to ask her to bear my child for me."

"Then what was it, houshi-sama?" she released her violent grip on Hiraikotsu and saddled it onto her back. 

"When the time comes, I will tell you, but before that, excuse me!" he waved his hand playfully and exited the shed, the rings on his weapon trinkled delicately in the sun before he finally ran out of sight. 

"Knowing him for at least two years, I know that what he is going to say probably involves something about beautiful women and himself," Sango sighed discontentedly. She had been manifestly in love with the priest since she had met him, but it was highly unrequited, for there had not been an instance where she saw him looking at her in a non-lecherous way. 

"Sango-chan, don't be so cynical about him! Maybe it really is something worth talking about, besides, shouldn't you probably go after him or something? I'll leave you two alone if you want to!" Kagome said to her, smiling pleasantly at the other girl. 

"Well, if my predictions are right, he's probably groping women's butts again, and their screams should come right about --…"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!! LECHER!!!!"

"—Now," Sango slapped her forehead again and walked towards the door, "excuse me, Kagome-chan, but I think I have to spend some time alone."

Kagome stared sadly at her friend exiting the shed, she didn't know whether to pity her or to just let the situation be as it was, as a girl, she knew exactly how it felt for love to go unrequited, but it was quite ironic that she could not comfort another who's problems were the same as hers. Maybe it was time to find someone new, other than Inu-yasha, for the past couple of months, she had lost hope in him, but it was already too late because she had already fallen in love with him. Kagome shuffled her feet slightly and looked up towards the ceiling, feeling despair. This was the room that Kikyou had stayed in, it was full of her memories, full of her essence, her scent, her life, her soul. She knew that she had no chance in competing with the dead miko, and her companions had known that for a long time as well, so what really kept her here? Maybe if she went away forever, no-one would ever notice; she was frightened at the thought, but was depressed too at the idea of it. Inu-yasha would replace her shard-detecting skills with Kikyou, Shippou would still have Miroku and Sango to guard him, and Sango would continue on fighting her brother's destroyers with all her might…

"Kagome-sama," Kagome glanced over towards the right, her eyes shocked to see someone else in the room with her, she sighed whole-heartedly when she had realized it was Kaede. 

"What is it, Kaed-baa-chan?"

"Well, I see that Inu-yasha is being quite the mouser today, isn't he?"

"Yes, I don't' know how to get him to talk, funny isn't it, when he talks, I want him to shut up, but when he doesn't, it gets so lonely here!"

"I would prefer that he stays as silent as this, but for your sake I am willing to offer you advice."

"And what would that be, Kaede-baachan?"

"Go towards him and look deep into his eyes, you will find even the most complex answers there."

Kagome hesitated before she went over to see Inu-yasha. Looking deep into a person's eyes seemed like such a childish ideas, she had done so many times before but there was no 'complex answer' awaiting her. Either she was highly unperceptive or some people really were blank slates with no 'answers.'

"Oi, Inu-yasha, since you're not doing anything, I'm just going to sit here in front of you. Now because you're so quiet and won't move, I'll just pull your head up and look into your eyes. Don't get me wrong, Kade-baachan told me to do this so that I could find some answers, or something like that…" 

Kagome gasped as she saw the devastated look in his eyes, the solid amber color of them had turned eerily dark while his usual arrogant flare had simmered down consecutively. 

"Inu-yasha…what _is wrong, can you tell me? Please?"_

Suddenly, Kagome could feel a strong pair of arms pressing her to Inu-yasha's body, she fumbled awkwardly for a while, before resting her head in the crook of his neck. 

"Sorry, Kagome, but I can't tell you just now…" Inu-yasha replied, before retaliating into oblivious silence again. 

"Ahh," a voice whispered from afar, "so the trick does work!"

-_-_-_-

"Sango-san, imagine meeting you here!" Miroku said happily while munching happily on a piece of chicken meat. 

"Houshi-sama?" the girl stuttered, she had decided to take a stroll previously but did not expect to meet with him at all. She did not want to either, it reminded her of bad memories and she was tired of being plagued by them. 

"Well, I guess now's about the right time for me to tell you my little 'plan'" he said mischievously, not bothering to notice that Sango was glaring at him with an anticipated look. Before knowing it, he pressed his lips closer to her ears, she could feel his breath lingering on her neck and she blushed heavily on this close contact. He whispered something to her that caused her eyes to widen in shock. 

"You bastard, what kind of a plan is that?!"

"S-Sango?"

"It's great! It's genius! Come on, we better tell Kagome!" Sango said as she grabbed his hand and ran to the shed. 

-_-_-_-

AN: SO, that was the prologue, don't worry, things are gonna get more interesting soon! Anyway, please review! ^__^


End file.
